Beverage containers or cans generally present an upper lid for closing the mouth, the lid having a die cut determining a weakening line for obtaining, when the time comes, a beverage discharging orifice, a rivet for fastening a ring also existing next to this die cut whose retraction carries therewith the opening, when the tilting and pressing of said ring is carried out on the die cut area, producing the ripping thereof and therefore the opening of the can is established for allowing the liquid to exit.
Clearly, the opening or orifice made in the mentioned manner, in addition to constituting the liquid exit means, also constitutes the means for air entrance, wherewith the liquid and the air collide and the liquid gushes out messily.